User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/DashWings
dashwings ; fearstriker Description a lesser seen tribe, DashWings were known to be visibly larger than HiveWings with colors that rival SilkWings; they've four wings, as well as a long stiff tail with a pouch at the end; the Pantalan tribe is also infamous for it's serrated teeth Abilities unrivaled flyers, can fly in all six directions at record speeds; extremely good eyesight; miscellaneous other capablities developed through evolution Location (formerly) the entirety of Dragonfly Bay & coast; (currently) coasts and banks near water sources Racers: Odonata, Darter, Pond Diet: naturally carnivorous creatures, observed to eat large insects, mammals, & small dragons Alliance(s): N/A text ---- = Rules = # rule # rule # rule = Appearance = the general mix of both 'The Dragons' dragonfly-esque 'The Damsels' damselfly-esque 'The Elders' likely griffinfly-esque?? Hybridization hybrids may inherit the protective shell over the eyes, the ear features, and the stiffness of the tail. there have been occurrences of the hybrids gaining the pouch or even reverting to ancient appearances if the hybrid remains within the tribe to have dragonets. = Abilities = known to have many astonishing abilities. * unrivaled flyers, can fly in all six directions at record speeds * extremely good eyesight * smoke or scent release through tail pouch * breathing underwater --> making bubbles to have a reserve to tap into * high tolerance & resistance to most gases & poisons through living in the Poison Jungle. (APPLICABLE TO THOSE ONLY IN THE JUNGLE.) ---- * very durable scales * very capable fighters weakness blurb * not the best at running on land. if wings are damaged beyond repair, usually a dashwing requests to be put to rest. ** "a dragonfly's legs are used mostly for landing" * still can die through too much intake of toxins. severe effects would just be delayed or dulled. APPLICABLE TO THOSE WHO LIVE IN THE JUNGLE. ** those who DONT live in the jungle die quicker through toxin intake (though durable scales halt the initial infection and decay) = Territory = |-| previously= map not final. |-| currently= :* officially claimed Dragonfly Bay. they named it that!!!! :* unofficially claimed eastern side of Lake Scorpion & coasts near the Poison Jungle. :** however, it never really was a bother to anyone anyways? :** unofficial territory lacks official statues and stuff. :* generous enough to share the continent tbh Larger Sections/Mapping notable territory section(s) Landmarks notable landmarks & descriptions Wildlife & Fauna blurb Weather blurb = Culture = blurb Government Unlike being controlled by the mind of Queen Wasp, or even falling under the control of monarchies, the DashWings have embraced a system of oligarchy long, long ago. With this oligarchy, three DashWings are picked through three other systems: through Honor, Wisdom, & Strength. Despite their differing system of ruling, they have not and do not judge the other tribes for their ways of working. Laws & Punishment blurb & rules Religion blurb Education blurb Occupations blurb Hobbies & Sports blurb Hobby blurb Sports & Games blurb Language most are fluent in dragon but mostly speak a differing language lost to time. for this they have an accent that varies with intensity when compared to other tribes. Architecture & Sculptures blurb Events, Holidays, & Customs blurb Naming usually named after types of dragonflies & damselflies or aspects of them. that, or bodies of water (pond, lake, river) or verbs/adjectives in regards to speed or something (dash, swift, darter). depends on where you live i guess!!! older names used to be based off of family names that were passed down, and parts of plants. (if your grandmother's name was Odonata, and she dies, then the newest, soonest born child would be named Odonata) = History = the dashwings are quite ancient in comparison to most. some think of dashwings as descendants to the SeaWings with their underwater breathing at birth, but they've no Pyrrhian lineage whatsoever. they've had many events within their rule, and it seems it rule may be slowly coming to a close. 'Early History' OLDEST pantalan tribe. probably the first four-wing'd tribe anyone had seen. they are the ORIGINAL inhabitants of pyrrhia, LeafWings came over from.. somewhere. (likely have Pyrrhian origins). they have outlived plenty of previous, coexisting tribes belonging to history. they developed their own speech as time droned on, and taught it to the LeafWings. upon forming a solid, positive bond with the LeafWings, the dashwings allowed them to have any (and almost every) patch of jungle or forest on the continent. = Tribe Relations = |-| Canon= * HiveWings: used to have infamous (sparring) battles with them to settle scores. now infinitely disappointed in them & their dependence upon venoms. on very tense terms with Wasp & most, but better terms with Jewel. neutral, leans towards negative. * LeafWings: extremely respectful towards the Leafy Tribe. comrades to the end, as most would put it. bonding was very frequent between the two tribes. when the LeafWing population began to dwindle, more DashWings rushed towards the jungle to assist and provide the others protection. (not like a mother figure to the tribe, but more like a Big Protective Sister.) * SilkWings: due to being at least partially responsible for the tribe's upbringing, DashWings treat them kindly. through evolution though, the two tribes have forgotten their connected lineage. there were often beauty pageants between the two tribes, and they were very intense. thinks they slightly got what they deserve for not putting up a fight, but offers homes & protection for runaways regardless. |-| Fanon= * BeastWings: text * TulaWings: bitter rivalry. still angry because they caused them to go further into hiding. * GlowWings: text * DarkWings: text = Significant Members = * Odonata (IV) * Darter * Pond Category:Blog posts